wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Naaru'Sha
An extremist sect of Draenei-Light religion, the Naaru'Sha are a group of Draenei whom let The Light dictate their every decision. members simply refer to themselves and the faith as Naaru'Sha. Outsiders have begun calling it "Naaruism" due to the heavy reference the faith places on Naaru, excluding the Human and Dwarven traditions of The Light. Naaruism (The Prelature of the Light of Creation and Order of Naaru) Naaru'Sha (Naaru's Light) Naaru’Sha (Which is an Eredun term for what the Draenei call in common "The Prelature of the Light of Creation and Order of Naaru", or abbreviated “Naaruism”) is a strict religious order amongst the Draenei (In particular found in active Orders such as the Harbingers of The Naaru) holding firm religious beliefs and unique interpretations of the Light, that differ wildly from the Human Tradition. The movement was formed, and is still ruled by the Exarch Isredel T'alios and does not accept any non-Draenei into its fold. The date of foundation is unknown but one can assume judging from their beleifs, that it wasn't too far after the Draenei adopted a beleif in The Light. The Naaru’Sha place great empathises on the divinity of the Naaru, and their relation to the Light of Creation. By partaking in Creation and implementing the Light into all aspects of their life, the Naaru’Sha believe they can actually, upon death, submit their souls to become The Light. Service in Life is service beyond. The Naaru are guides in this lifelong quest, and it is believed by the Naaru’Sha that the Naaru are those beings whom existed before the Draenei whom were handed the tradition of the Holy Light, and thus submitted themselves to the Light, but by such control of virtue and holiness, took form beyond death within the Light as celestial beings. The Naaru‘Sha believe that the Draenei are the next race in history to be gifted with the tradition of the Holy Light, and thus to assimilate themselves into the Light and become Naaru. The Naaru’Sha teach that practicing the virtues of the Holy Light in extremism and strict devotion in all aspects of life, one may dissolve into Light upon death, and in turn, when joining with other devout assimilated Naaru’Sha, come to form Naaru, perfectly holy and celestial beings. Although personal training is the main focus of the religion, and how one, oneself, incorporates the Light’s teachings into their life. The Naaru’Sha also teach that the Naaru’Sha must be mindful of each other, and teach, and love each other: Naaru’Sha, for only when many ascend can Naaru be birthed. Solitary training and making these decisions oneself is the ultimate test. When a certain degree of attunement to The Light is reached, Naaru’Sha may actually commune with Naaru as how to further their training. Before this, Priests may be consulted. The Naaru’Sha believe all actions effect one’s standing the universal order and the creation. All creation is from the grace of The Light, yet all beings are shadowed by the separation from that which they came. Good and holy actions in accordance with those teachings of The Light, the order of creation, attune one to The Light, which permeates all of the Multiverse. This allows one to come to realise their true place within the creation, as an instrument of The Light. Sentient beings are not yet wise and cultured enough to realise and assume their places as part of the Life of the Multiverse, for they concern themselves with mortal vanities and frailties. This has caused the world to resemble something far less than the Holy order from whence it came. Until the world resembles this Order again, the beings upon it will always be separated from the truth, and their true connection to the Light. The enlightened have the task before them to change the world to fit this vision. They implement the teachings of The Light into every second of their lives, to attune themselves to The Light, so they can usher in the Order. These methods are extreme, however, although all beings do owe their existence to The Light (The Light made existence, and beings spawned in various ways from this, so owe existence to The Light) Not all do recognise it, and some oppose the virtues it teaches. Although they are technically children of the Light, they are ignorant and refuse the truth, they actually prevent the order. The Naaru’Sha believe that preventing these beings from halting the order is the only way for the order to progress in areas where it is opposed, even if it means killing. However, since all beings owe their Life to the Light, to take the life of another living creature is a sin against the Light’s teachings, even if it is necessary in the long run for the Order to usher. Thus, because the Naaru’Sha may upset their attunement to the Light in this way, they practice self-mortification. Upon mortifying their bodies, the Naaru’Sha witness to the truth that their bodies are just instruments of the Light, and that they abandon the vanities of egoism. They punish themselves for having killed another is having killed a potential instrument of the Light, even if they were, at time of death, opposed to The Light. Mortifying oneself trains oneself to become a better instrument, in abandoning ties of personal pride and worth. This practice is used for whenever a sin against the Light is committed. Naaru’Sha are encouraged to use the practice themselves, in order to understand the abandonment of egoism, however, if initially they do not understand this, yet still profess to the Truths of the Naaru’Sha and wish to retain membership, other embers (typically priests) will discipline them and punish them on their own account, until they ripen to understand the practice themselves. The destroying of Undead does not account to a transgression against the Light, that which has died, and lives again outside The Light has rebelled against the creationary order (even if the undeath resurrection was unwilling) and thus must be destroyed as it opposed the Light’s teachings and the Order. The Naaru'Sha have members in every vocation of Draenei life, from the Harbingers of The Naaru to the Aldor and the Auchenei. Melchamas the Relinquished currently serves Exarch Isredel T'alios as the Champion of the Naaru'Sha. What this entials is alrgely unknown except for members of the Naaru'Sha themselves. Category:OrganizationsCategory:Draenei